A friendship blossoms
by cherryblossom1500
Summary: Naruto and Sakura were best friends until Sakura's parents forbid it and move away. Ten years later she moves back and new feelings develop. A narusaku high school fic.
1. Chapter 1

A small pink-haired girl with emerald eyes was hiding from her best friend. Most people would wonder why. The answer, her parents didn't want her around him anymore so they are gone move away from the village. She couldn't stand watching from behind a bush as he got beat up by some of the villagers. Normally she would be by his side, protecting him, screaming at them to stop, but now she couldn't. She was crying silently, watching the villagers leave a bruised, 6 year-old boy with amazing blue eyes and spiky blond hair, on the floor crying.

"Sakura-chan I know your there. Why won't you come out?" he spoke to, still crying, to Sakura.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I couldn't move. I was scared." Sakura spoke shyly while coming out from the bush.

"It's ok! Let's go to the park to play! I heard they added a new swing!" Naruto replied while wiping away his tears." Come on let's go!"

At that Sakura immediately looked down and started tearing, biting her trembling lower lip." Naruto, I'm sorry! I can't hang out with you anymore. M-my p-parents don't want me around you anymore and I'm moving away from the village." She told him and immediately hugged him.

"Sakura-chan, I… need you please don't go! You're my only friend! I-" He was cut off by a pair of lips on his cheek.

"Naruto don't worry. I'll find a way to get my parents to accept you. You're my best friend, Naruto and my first crush." She ended this my giving him a quick peck on the lips. Naruto brought his small hand to his lips.

"Don't worry! I'll be back soon! Don't ever forget okay!"

"Ok..." he responded.

"Sakura!!! We're leaving! Come on hon.!" Sakura's mom called from the distance.

"Okay! I'll be there in a second. Bye Naruto." She responded hugging hr best friend.

_Don't ever forget me_


	2. Moving back

_10 years later_

A beautiful 16-year old girl with pink hair and emerald eyes was packing her stuff to move back to her hometown, Konoha. She was moving because her parents wanted her to finish her last two years of high school in the town she was born.

"Sakura!! Are you finished packing?! Remember we have to get there soon! It's a 15-hour trip and school starts on three days! Plus, I don't want to hear you complaining about how boring it is in the car!" Sakura's _annoying_ mom yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ok! I'll be down in a second!"_ Quit nagging me! We're not children_. That was of course inner Sakura.

Shut it! I don't want you complaining or ruining my thoughts you annoying little bi-

"HARUNO SAKURA! HURRY UP OR I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR CELLPHONE FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!!!!!!"

"Hai! I'm coming!" she yelled quickly grabbing her purse and book bag and running down as soon as possible. Trust me she did not want to lose her phone. As Sakura got in the car she looked at the home she has lived in for ten years. Now she was finally leaving Hong Kong back to Konoha. I wonder if Naruto still remembers me? I hope so cause it'll be nice to at least have someone you remember be with you again.

With those final thoughts in her head she departed for her old home and prepared for her best friend.


	3. In Konoha

Me:Hi! I'm back and sorry I have updated in a while.

Sakura: Yeah, yeah get on with it.

Naruto: Cherryblossom1500 doesn't own Naruto no matter how much she wishes she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A typical day in Konoha, where Uzumaki Naruto would get in trouble for some random reason. The said blonde right now is running away from a mob of angry teenage girls. Let's just say it isn't a pretty sight.

_Why do I always get caught!_

_**Kit, it's you're fault! You groped one of them so of course you got caught!**_

_SHUT THE HELL UP! You're the one that encouraged me anyway!_

_Flashback_

_Naruto was peacefully walking home after visiting Kiba's house to play video games._

_As he was passing the boutique where a lot of women shop,until he saw a brunette (not Hinata!) with a very large chest. As Naruto saw this a huge grin found its way to his face. Naruto then rushed inside, grabbed her breasts, and almost kissed her if it weren't for the fact he got slapped hard in the face._

"_YOU PERVET!!!!" the brunette grabbed a chair and started to chase Naruto. All the other girls got offended (all girls get offended by perverts unless they are total sluts), grabbed random items, and joined in on the Naruto chase. (Poor, poor Naruto-kun, when will he learn)._

_End of Flashback_

"WHY DO I ALWAYS GET CAUGHT!!!!!!!!!!"

4 hours later

Naruto returned to his apartment with his whole body and face covered in bruises. He laid down on his bed and began to think. _Who knew girls could be so violent._

_**Well they just are cause you GROPED ONE OF THEM!**_

_Whatever…hey I wonder what Sakura-chan is doing right now?_

_**Kit, it's been 10 years. You have to get over her.**_

_I can't! I promised I wouldn't forget her, and she said that she would find a way to come back! Besides if she was pretty back then…she must be beautiful now._

_**Love is strange kit. I mean look at yourself! You are still holding onto a memory in the past.**_

_Yeah but I have a feeling she'll be back. I know it._

With those final thoughts he drifted off to sleep. But unknown to him or his inner self , Sakura was thinking the same thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well there you have it, Chapter three. Sorry for ANOTHER short chapter but I promise that later on they will get longer. So the Kyubi in this story is Naruto's inner self just so everyone knows. So please review! I get really happy when you review!

Naruto&Sakura: Bye!


	4. Settling in

Me: I'm back! And still depressed.

Sakura: It's ok there are other boys in the world.

Me: 1. that's easy for you to say because you have Naruto-san and 2. I'm depressed that I ran out of chocolate! I want my chocolate! (Starts crying)

Naruto: NARUTO-SAMA WILL SAVE THE DAY!!!(Runs to get chocolate)

Sakura: (sweat drop) ok…Cherryblossom1500 does not own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uzumaki Naruto woke up to the smell of miso ramen in his apartment and immediately ran out of his room to the kitchen to find his mother and father talking about politics and work and all those boring adult stuff. As soon as they noticed he was there, his mother set down the bowl of ramen and he ate it as if it was his last meal ever.

"So Naruto, how you feel now that summer vacation is almost over?" his father asked trying to start a conversation with his hyper active son.

"I've been better, but I can't wait to meet up with all my friends. Plus, I just have this feeling that Sakura-chan is finally coming back!" he responded grinning after finishing his bowl.

"Naruto you're still hoping she's coming back? Oh, honey you have to move on. What about that sweet Hyuuga girl. I hear she's interested in you." His mother said smiling sweetly at her only son.

"No way! I don't like her like that! She is really weird. Once or twice I've caught her stalking me. It's just plain creepy. And you're just saying that because it will help strength dad's and Mr.Hyuuga's friendship and that'll help their company." Naruto replied freaking out about what his mom just said." I'm going to change. I'm going to meet Sasuke-teme and Kiba at the mall food court."

He got up from his chair as his parents scolded him for calling his best friend a bastard. After he changed into a black and white shirt with a skull on it and a pair of jeans he met Sasuke and Kiba at a table in the food court.

"Man this place is packed with girls! I can't wait until Monday!" Kiba stated as he stared at random teenage girls. Sasuke just responded with his usual "hn" while Naruto nodded.

"Guys, I'm gonna go check out that video game shop, I'll be back in a few." Naruto said as he stood up to go to the video game shop two stores away.

" 'Kay see ya!" Kiba yelled while Sasuke just said "hn" again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally we're here!" Sakura yelled as she and her parents got out of the car, as the moving van parked behind their car. Sakura pulled out her purse and one of her suitcases as she looked at the beautiful house in front of her.

It was a two-story house painted yellow with many different colored flowers surrounding the edges of the window. Also, one of the rooms had a balcony with red roses surrounding the white marble bars. At that moment Sakura knew that she wanted the room with the balcony even though she hasn't even seen the actual room itself. She was snapped out of her daze as her mom started yelling at Sakura.

"Sakura! I know the house is beautiful and all but stop staring at it and help me and your father by grabbing some of YOUR bags!"

"OK!!! Man, you don't have to scream at me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura smiled as she saw her room. It was empty still but it was big enough for all of her stuff and more to fit inside of it. Again she was brought back into reality as her father and the moving men brought her bed, desk, nightstand, and a little table for her t.v. upstairs. Sakura winced as she had to watch those men bring up the heavy furniture.

2 hours later

Sakura sighed as she watched the sun set from her balcony. She had a good feeling in her stomach but at the same time a knot was forming as she thought about school.

_This is definitely gonna be interesting._

_**You got that right!**_

**** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he put down his new Zelda video game. He couldn't wait for school but he just knew that something good and bad was gonna happen. He really hated that feeling. Almost as much as he hated waiting for ramen.

_2 days left until hell._

_**Kit, that place is almost worse than hell.**_

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Yay! Finally finished the third chapter! Next chapter Naruto and Sakura face hell as they finally begin their first day of high school. Please continue reviewing so you can find out what happens. Thanks to all of you that have been patient with me. And hopefully soon I won't be boy depressed. What can I say love stinks unless you're Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura: Please review: )


	5. AN

CherryBlossom:I'm sorry to say dat Im not continuing(im not good at spelling) this story I don't have any good ideas 4 the rest of the story so if any1 wants to be the beta to the story plz tell me through a review or email.Sorry but I have another story in mind so hopefully u'll be seeing more of my stories soon.


End file.
